When treating products with a conditioned gas stream in a climate chamber, it is very important that these products are treated with the conditioned gas stream as uniformly as possible. Various solutions for this are known in the art. It is thus known, for example, to provide in the treatment compartment of the climate chamber fans or otherwise stirring members in order continuously to mix the air in that compartment and thus to ensure that all of the products are treated as uniformly as possible. A further approach is to ensure that the products to be treated are positioned in the compartment in such a way that the flow of air is not excessively impeded, so the air is able to reach all regions.